Shangri La
by kittyn2212
Summary: A 19 year old woman from our world has just managed to complete corpse party blood covered and is at college and a earthquake started suddenly and she woke up in heavenly host elementary school.
1. Chapter 1 Into Heavenly Host Elementary

**_~Author's Note~_**

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY IT BELONGS TO TEAM GRISGRIS I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY SONGS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY NOR DO I OWN ANY LOCATIONS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THE STORY.**

Summary: A 19 year old woman from our world has just managed to complete corpse party blood covered and is at college and an earthquake started suddenly and she woke up in heavenly host elementary school.

Pairings are: **Yoshiki/Mirabelle/Kai, Satoshi/Naomi and Kensuke/Mayu.**

_Shangri la words like this which are in italics means the thoughts of someone_

"Shangri la" this means someone is speaking

"SHANGRI LA" THIS MEANS THAT SOMEONE IS SHOUTING OR SCREAMING

**_~end Author's Note and Story Start~_**

**Chapter 1: Into Heavenly Host Elementary School**

_I am so excited today's the day Corpse Party Blood Covered is arriving that I purchased from Amazon I couldn't play it before as I didn't have a PSP not that long before I ordered Corpse Party Blood Covered I bought a PSP Vita from Game I went out and got the PSP and I had the option of buying a bundle which included a case for the PSP and a free digital download of four choices, the choices were Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core Special Edition, Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z – Day 1 edition, Kingdom hearts birth by sleep special edition and Uncharted: Golden Abyss and I chose Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core Special Edition as like Corpse Party Blood Covered I have wanted to play that game for a while. When I got home I ordered Corpse Party Blood Covered and between College Days and working on assignments I played Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core Special Edition while I waited for Corpse Party to arrive. My name is Mirabelle Ravensdale. I have waist length Red hair and purple eyes, my overall curvy figure and the way I have my hair and how my eyes are shaped makes me look like someone you would see in an anime. I am 5ft 5. I am a purple Kitsune and purple Kitsune are the most powerful type of Kitsune there are and could take over the world if they wanted to. Purple Kitsune always have 2 mates as they have too big a heart for just one mate._

Once it arrived in had it unpackaged and I put in Corpse Party Blood Covered in and started the game, the intro music was beautiful after the intro was finished I selected New Game under Chapter one and the game didn't start creepy as I thought. It started with Ayumi telling a ghost story and they all did the Sachiko ever after charm and they ended up in the school Ayumi was telling a ghost story about. It took a while but I was able to complete the game.

**_~One Day Later~ _**the next day was Wednesday which is when I had to go to college I am there and it is 2:30pm and the lesson has started _man I would rather not be in college on my birthday but there is nothing I can do about that. _After that my thoughts turned to Corpse Party and an hour and a half later it is break time and I am in the hallway talking with my best friends Bellezza Paletta she has elbow length wavy red hair and green eyes and is 5ft 6 tall and Dillon Sands and he has up to neck length wavy orange hair and hazel eyes and is 5ft 8. We are talking about Corpse Party and how I found the game when Bellezza says "I know the Sachiko ever after charm won't work in this world but I have a paper doll of Sachiko it is meant to bound people together as friends for eternity and I thought that we could try it I know it probably won't work but it can't hurt to give it a try" I thought about it and I agreed with her _it can't hurt I mean corpse party blood covered is just a game doing the charm in the real world will not work naturally _Dillon also agrees with Bellezza and we gathered in a circle one Bellezza brought the paper doll out and all of us grab a hold of the paper doll and say "Sachiko we beg of you" 3 times in our mind once we were sure we all had said it 3 times each we all tightened our grip on the paper doll and pulled it and it split into 3 separate parts "now all we need to do is to keep hold of the paper doll scrap we should put it in a place we won't forget it" Dillon says and we all do so I put mine in my ID holder.

Just as we had done that the ground starts shaking "w-what's happening? An Earthquake?" Bellezza stutters scared and confused "but we never get earthquakes here!" Dillon mutters then a hole appears below the 3 of us and we fell into the hole before we could grab hold of something. I soon lost consciousness. I hoped for the best for my friends.


	2. Chapter 2 What the! NOOOOO!

_**~Author's Note~**_

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY IT BELONGS TO TEAM GRISGRIS I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY SONGS THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY NOR DO I OWN ANY LOCATIONS THAT ARE MENTIONED IN THE STORY.**

_Shangri la words like this which are in italics means the thoughts of someone_

"Shangri la" this means someone is speaking

"SHANGRI LA" THIS MEANS THAT SOMEONE IS SHOUTING OR SCREAMING

Kurosaki Kensuke Japanese way of introducing themselves

Kensuke Kurosaki English way of introducing themselves

_**~end Author's Note and Story Start~**_

**Chapter 2: What the! NOOOO!**

I open my eyes and sit up I notice that I am in school room _this looks like an elementary school room _I got up and walk around the room and spot a notice on a wall "Heavenly Host Post…." _There were notes all around and throughout corpse party blood covered this means that me and my friends are in heavenly host elementary school but this can't be possible! _ After a short mental freak out I decide to leave the room and go looking for my friends.

After a while of walking in heavenly host I bump into a male with short bleached somewhat spiky hair and grey eyes and is 5ft 8 and next to him was a female who has long blue hair and blue eyes "I'm sorry for bumping into you" I say to him "it's okay miss my name is Kishinuma Yoshiki and this is my friend Shinozaki Ayumi what is your name?" he asks "my name is Mirabelle Ravensdale, pleasure to meet you two" I answer "it's a pleasure to meet you two. You did the Sachiko ever after charm with your friends as well?" Ayumi says "yeah" I respond "why don't you come with us and we could work together to find our friends" Yoshiki says "are you sure? I don't want to be a burden" I ask "You're not a burden, don't listen to whoever said that to you and it is safer to be with someone than alone in this place" Ayumi replies. I blinked at that shocked at what Ayumi has just said "are you alright? If you are hurt by what we said then we are sorry we had good intentions when we told you that" Yoshiki asks me "no… no its fine it's just that not that many people only 2 other people have told me that I'm not a burden and we don't even know each other" I mutter an explanation afraid they may change their mind "then you must not have many good people anyway we should be moving from here lets go Yoshiki, Mirabelle" Ayumi says and we all started walking through heavenly host elementary school.

Meanwhile with Dillon ~3rd person point of view~ a groan came from a young man with up to neck length wavy orange hair when he opened his eyes they are revealed to be Hazel. _Where am I? The last thing I remember is doing the Sachiko Ever After Charm with Bellezza and Belina. Does this mean that I am in Heavenly host elementary school? I probably am in heavenly host elementary school as the room I am in which looks like an elementary school Japanese classroom. No use just standing here best get moving to find my friends _Thought Dillon.Dillon starts walking to find my friends. As I made my way through the hallway I went past a lot of skeletons _it is so creepy to see the skeletons for real in this place. _Dillon thinks. Dillon entered a room to check to see if one of his friends were in there. He looked around the room and he froze when he saw a ghost of a little boy. He couldn't move in time to get away from the ghost "AAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed.

Meanwhile with Bellezza ~3rd person POV~ _that was Dillon screaming just now! What could have happened to make him scream? _A boy with black hair, black eyes and above average height coming towards me with a crazed glint in his eyes _this has to be Kizami and he's going to kill me but I have nowhere to run to! _"AAAAAHHHH!" I scream.

Back with Yoshiki, Ayumi and Mirabelle ~1st person point of view~ "Hey that was a male and a female screaming just now" Ayumi says "It sounded like my friends" I say _does this mean my friends are dead? _"It could have been different people than your friends" Ayumi says "no. No! I know that those screams came from my friends. It was their voices that screamed I could tell, I know what my friends sound like!" I say upset t_hey probably are dead _the next thing I know is that Yoshiki is hugging me "hey it will be okay!" Yoshiki says I must have been crying "how?" I say crying ""they could just be injured for all we know or they could still be alive. Let's find them" Ayumi says both of them trying their best to comfort. Eventually I calmed down enough to continue to walk. Yoshiki held my hand as we walked it helped. Both Yoshiki and Ayumi could tell that it was helping me stay calm. All of a sudden an earthquake happened and when it was over it was revealed that I was separated from Yoshiki and Ayumi as there was a hole in the floor blocking my way to Yoshiki and Ayumi. "We will try to find a way to meet up with you Mirabelle" Yoshiki says "I will to" I say _No use in just standing here. _

We both set off in opposite directions. As I was walking I heard "Don't Kizami please" a male voice says. I went towards the voice as there are probably people who are alive in that direction. When I got there I saw a male with short black hair and dark coloured eyes about to kill one man and my instincts pushed me to stop her so I stepped in and stopped her she had a crazed glint in her eyes. Once she had vanished the male with red hair says "thank you miss my name is Shimada Kai what is your name?" "My name is Mirabelle Ravensdale" I reply. We agreed that it was better to be together in this place than being on our own so we got moving. All of a sudden we heard a "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After a while of walking I saw a corpse and thought that the corpse looked familiar so I went to take a closer look and when I did I recognised the Corpse _this is Bellezza so she is dead. Dillon is he alright I have to find out _"Bellezza I am sorry I didn't find you in time to save you" I say to her body and run off in a direction not paying attention to the "hey Mirabelle Stop!" shout coming from Shimada. I stopped running after a while I had completely lost Shimada not that I cared. I saw someone lying on the floor looking close to dead "*pant* *Gasp* *pant* *pant*" I attempt to get my breath back while doing so I had caught the attention of the person dying and I recognised this person who was lying it was "Dillon!" I say he smiled and says "Mirabelle I am glad to *cough* *wheeze* *gasp* see that you are *cough* *wheeze* *gasp* *pant* alive! Bellezza is *cough* *cough* *wheeze* *gasp* *pant* dead. Be *cough* *cough* *wheeze* *gasp* *pant* *pant* aware *cough* *cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *gasp* *pant* *pant* aware *cough* *cough* *wheeze* *gasp* *gasp* *pant* *pant* of *cough* *cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *gasp* *pant* *pant* ghosts *cough* *cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *gasp* *gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* with *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *gasp* *gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* red *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* auras *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* take *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* care *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* of *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* yourself *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* for *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* me *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* and *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* Bellezza *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* and *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* get *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* out *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* of *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* here" he says getting worse the more he spoke "I will Dillon I promise you and Bellezza that I will" I promise him "thank *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant* you *cough* *cough**cough* *wheeze* *wheeze* *wheeze**gasp* *gasp**gasp* *pant* *pant* *pant*" He says and dies.

I got up and continued to walk for who knows how long I hadn't been keeping track on how long I was wondering without taking notice on where I was going all I could think about was that Bellezza and Dillon are dead and the promise I made Dillon when I bumped into someone "Sorry" I say to be polite even in the state I am in I will be polite. "Mirabelle are you alright? Did something happen" a male's voice asked concerned _I recognise this voice it is Yoshiki Kishinuma's voice _I must have been taking too long to respond when Yoshiki bent down to my level his worried gaze met mine and he put his hands on my face "Mirabelle please answer me" he says worry clear in his tone "Dead….. They're ….. Both…. Dead" I say "who's dead?" Yoshiki asks "my friends" I answer he pulled me into a hug "go ahead and cry. You don't have to be strong with me and it will be better if you let it all out" Yoshiki says I did just as he said and started crying clinging to Yoshiki. Yoshiki wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him.

Meanwhile with Shimada ~3rd person point of view~ he started running in the direction Mirabelle ran off to worried about her as I was about to run past the body of a male a ghost of him appeared with a blue aura "please help her in any way you can please I beg of you I fear she is in such a state where she may do something she may do something she would end up regretting if left alone for too long. Protect her please. Mirabelle is my best friend and like a sister to me. You care for her don't you?" the ghost says "yeah I do now which direction did she go in?" Shimada asks "she went in that direction and I would hurry if I were you and could you please give her this she will know what it is and what it means and ask her what it is and I am sure she will explain it" he says handing me a dragon ring and pointed in a direction. I ran in the direction he gave me trusting him and I heard a "Good luck and be aware of ghosts with red auras" come from the ghost what a helpful ghost.

Back with Yoshiki and Mirabelle ~1st person point of view~ I don't know how long we stood there for with me crying and clinging to Yoshiki we were both startled when we heard a sudden male voice say "Mirabelle!" "Kai Shimada" I mutter in recognition "you know this guy Mirabelle?" Yoshiki says with me behind him "yes when we were separated from each other I ran into a man with short black hair and dark coloured eyes about to kill Shimada and I stopped the guy from killing him we were walking together through this place until I saw the corpse of one of my friends then I just ran" I explain to Yoshiki. "Are you okay now Mirabelle?" Yoshiki asks "yes I am fine Yoshiki and by the way where is Ayumi? She was with you the last time I saw you both and Shimada this is Yoshiki Kishinuma" I reply "nice to meet you Kishinuma" Shimada says "nice to meet you two Shimada. Well Mirabelle it is a long story ….."

_**Mirabelle: well this is the end of this chapter stay tuned for the next chapter**_

_**Yoshiki: you sure heated things up in this chapter**_

_**Mirabelle: yep!**_

_**Yoshiki: you just killed off the two people you went in there with isn't this a bit soon to be killing them off? Now they won't show up in the story now!**_

_**Mirabelle: I wouldn't say that Yoshiki! And I had to kill them off this chapter it is for plot purposes that I had to kill them this chapter and I wanted to get your reunion with me in this chapter as well as you meeting Shimada. This is goodbye until next time guys.**_


End file.
